


no such thing as silence

by Esmenet



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taki is glad to be who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no such thing as silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/), with the prompt of 'walking through fallen leaves'.

"Do you ever wish you could see ayakashi?" Tanuma had asked her once. And yes, of course she does. It's very odd to walk around and know you are surrounded by people you can't see or hear. But she doesn't envy Natsume, chased around by spirits and exorcists alike, or Tanuma, able to see only flickers and shadows and always wishing for more.

No, she is glad for her diagrams and books and ordinary senses. She is glad to hear the sounds of life uninterrupted by the cries of every passing spirit; the quiet crunch of snow underfoot, the crackle of dead leaves, the rustle of branches. Natsume likes noise, for all he complains about it; he likes to hear the sounds of constant life, the reminder that he is never truly alone.

Taki understands that. How can she not? But after so long without words, she has learned to enjoy their absence. A world without speech is not mute; the important things are all the louder.


End file.
